poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Sitting Ducks
Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Sitting Ducks is a TV series to be made by N/A. It will appear in YouTube in the future. Plot Charlie Brown, Snoopy, and their friends (along with Ash, Bob and Larry, SpongeBob, Simba, Tarzan, Alex, Baloo, Mickey, Bugs, and their friends) head to Ducktown to see Bill and his friends. In the beginning, after the Decoy Cafe is closed, Bill accidentally encounters an alligator who chases him along the way but later get hit on the wall. The alligator's name is Aldo. Bill and Aldo later become friends, and together, they, along with their friends and The Peanuts Gang and the rest enjoy the adventures and fun activities. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Pa Grape, Petunia Rhubarb, Madame Blueberry, Alice, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Rosetta, Fawn, Iridessa, Silvermist, Hercules, Meg, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Rex (Toy Story), Hamm, Slinky Dog, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, Cinderella, Snow White, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Iago, Princess Tiana, Louis, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Princess Merida, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Gary the Snail, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, Tori Vega, Trina Vega, Cat Valentine, Beck Oliver, Jade West, Robbie Shapiro, Rex (puppet), Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Nala, Zazu, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, Tarzan, Jane, Professor Porter, Terk, Tantor, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Marlene, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, The Gummi Bears, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Rebecca Cunningham, Molly Cunningham, Kit Cloudkicker, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, Ziggy), Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Emperor Kuzco, Pacha, Kronk, Jake Long, Fu Dog, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Baby Herman, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Ludwig Von Drake, Max Goof, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Slyvester, Tweety Bird, Foghorn Leghorn, Pepe Le Pew, the Tiny Toons, Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner, Dot Warner, Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Luiz, Boog, Ursa, Elliot (Open Season), Giselle, Gisela and Giselita, Elvis (Open Season), McSquizzy, Reilly, Ian, Serge and Deni, Buddy, Rosie and Maria, Mr. Weenie, Red Puckett, Granny Puckett, Wolf W. Wolf, Twitchy Squirrel, Kirk "Kirkendall" the Woodsman, Nicky Flippers, R.J., Verne, Hammy, Stella, Ozzie, Heather, Lou, Penny, Bucky, Spike, and Quillo, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Sergeant Calhoun, Taffyta Muttonfudge, Candlehead, Rancis Fluggerbutter, Gloyd Orangeboar, Snowanna Rainbeau, Crumbelina DiCaramello, Swizzle "The Swizz" Malarkey, Adorabeezle Winterpop, Jubileena Bing-Bing, Minty Zaki, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Samson, Ryan, Benny, Nigel, Larry, Bridget, The Muppets (Kermit, Fozzie, Miss Piggy, Gonzo, Rizzo, Rowlf, Scooter, Waldorf and Statler, Sweetums, Thog, Bean Bunny, the Electric Mayhem), the Fraggles (Gobo, Red, Mokey, Wembley, and Boober), the Smurfs (Papa, Smurfette, Gutsy, Brainy, Clumsy, and Grouchy), Chanticleer, Oscar the Sharkslayer, Lenny the Shark, Angie, Don Lino, Mr. Sykes, Ernie and Bernie, Luca, Rodney Copperbottom, Cappy, Bigweld, Wonderbot, Fender Pinwheeler, Piper Pinwheeler, Lug, Diesel Springer, Crank Casey, Aunt Fanny, Hubie, Rocko, Marina, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Simpsons (Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie), Milhouse van Houten, Krusty the Clown, Nelson Muntz, Moe Szyslak, Barney Gumble, the Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Scooby-Doo, Scrappy Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Courage the Cowardly Dog, Johnny Bravo, Dexter, DeeDee, Cow and Chicken, I.M. Weasel, I.R. Babboon, Frankie Foster, Mac Foster, Bloo, Coco, Wilt, Eduardo, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Cindy Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat and his gang (Benny the Ball, Fancy Fancy, Spook, Brain, and Choo Choo), Peter Potamus, Squiddly Diddly, Atom Ant, Yakky Doodle, Snooper and Blabber, Hokey Wolf, Ding-A-Ling Wolf, The Hillbilly Bears (Paw Rugg, Maw Rugg, Floral Rugg, and Shaw Rugg), Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone, Dino, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Bamm-Bamm Rubble, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Judy Jetson, Astro the Dog, Tom and Jerry, Ami and Yumi, Sheep, the All-Grown Up Gang, and Ren and Stimpy guest star in this TV series. *Bill might be Donald Duck and Daisy Duck's son and might be Ludwig Von Drake's grandson, but Huey Dewey, and Louie's brother, Webby, Plucky, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot and Yakky Doodle's cousin, and Scrooge McDuck, Darkwing Duck, Daffy Duck, and Launchpad McQuack's nephew. *Louis and Wally Gator are revealed to be Aldo's brothers. *Fred is revealed to be an unknown relative of Hubie, Rocko, Marina, Tennessee Tuxedo, and The Penguins of Madagascar. *Jerry is revealed to be Iago's unknown relative. Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures series Category:TV series